How to Get The Girl
by h0llaJess
Summary: It's been six years since Logan and Jasmine spoke to each other. A lot has changed. Does true love ever fade away? Based on Taylor Swift's How to Get the Girl/ The Jogan 1989 Collection (more info on the collection go to my profile)


Logan apprehensively walks up to the white painted house. Going up the red stairs, he's nervous to knock the door. Biting his lips, he gently taps the door with his fist three times. Immediately regretting his decision he turns around, however the red door begins to slightly open with Jasmine peeking out to see who it was.

Jasmine's head peeked out and discerned the male figure automatically, "Logan Watson?" Once Logan heard his name he looked back to a highlighted brunette.

"Hey," he greeted, "It's been a while."

"Yeah," she nodded, "Six years and fifty two days but who's counting?" They looked at each other taking each other's energy in…"So what are you doing here?"

"To fix my mistake that happened six years and fifty two days ago," he answered. The last time they saw each other was on their high school graduation day but the last time they ever had a conversation was the day after prom. Though Logan and Jasmine didn't keep in touch after high school, Lindy, Logan's twin sister, still email and text each other from time to time.

"Are you insane?"

"Look, it's been a long six years and I was afraid to tell you what I wanted. I want you."

"Logan, not now please..." as Jasmine stepped out the house closing the door behind her, "It's been six years a lot has changed."

"C'mon. Not a lot. I mean we graduated from college and maybe got jobs but other than that-"

"I'm married, Logan," Jasmine spat out. Logan was a bit stunned but then again Jasmine was a wonderful, smart, amazing girl who any guy would be lucky to have.

"T-to who?" he stuttered.

"You don't know him. His name is Ellington Bosworth. We met in college," she explained. Logan felt awkward and couldn't take hearing about her marriage anymore, "I got to go. I have errands to run."

Jasmine looked a bit hurt but everything was so unexpected. She watched Logan get into his car and drove off. Still standing on the porch, she took a deep breathe.

 **Later that night**

Jasmine's phone lit up on her king size bed. Jasmine and Ellington were getting ready for bedtime.

"Who's Logan Watson?" Ellington questioned. Jasmine was startled by the mention of Logan's name.

"What?" she asked.

"Your phone. It's lighting up like a firework." Jasmine reached towards the end of the bed and scrolled through her lock screen. "So who is he?"

"An old high school friend. Nothing happened between us. I promise."

"I trust you. Whatever went on between you and him was in the past and I know the only eyes you have on is me." Ellington grinned. Jasmine was grateful she married such a wonderful guy.

 _(Logan's texts)_

 _Hey. It's Logan Watson from earlier today._

 _I got your number from Lindy. Hope that's okay._

 _Since I'm staying over at Lindy's which is a couple blocks away, I was wondering if you want to get some coffee tomorrow. Catch up?_

"He wants to meet up for coffee," Jasmine stated. Ellington looked over and raised his eyebrows.

"What? You don't want to go?"

"I don't want to. Can't I make an excuse saying my husband won't let me?" she pleaded.

"Unfortunately your husband wants you to go rekindle that friendship. C'mon you said you were friends, it's been a while, go catch up. I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

"Fine," crossing her arms. Ellington gave a slight peck on the side of her neck before going to the bathroom to do his nighttime rituals.

 **The next day**

"Thank you for meeting me here," Logan stated as Jasmine sat across from him. They each ordered a vanilla chai latte and a scone. Jasmine nodded not wanting to be there at all but to satisfy her husband's wishes. "So tell me how you and Ellington met."

"Well it was back at college. He was in the business major and I was in the fashion major, obviously. There was a fraternity party that my sorority was invited to. I was reluctant but I attended anyways. Everyone got drunk and the party was busted by the cops but he took my hand and led me to the tree house behind the house. We stayed there and talked until sunrise. He was a decent guy, still is. We dated for 8 months before we got engaged. And we got married a month after my twentieth birthday."

"Wow. I can't believe you settled down that quick."

"What's that suppose to mean?" her eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you would explore the dating playing field during college."

"So you think I'm just a girl who gets around with guys?"

"That's not at all what I mea-"

"Well it sounds like it," raising her voice. People the next tables over glanced at them.

"I should've never let you go," Logan being equally as loud as Jasmine. And with that Jasmine stormed out of there with Logan following behind quickly behind.

Logan grasped her arm holding her from going any further. "I'm sorry," he yelled.

Jasmine took a deep breath. Obviously furious, "You're sorry? That's all you can say? You slept with Jenna on prom night! Prom night! While we were crowned Prom King and Queen. You left me hanging downstairs so you can have sex with Jenna! Not even that. You had the audacity to tell me the next day. Do you have any idea how humiliated I was? I thought you loved me. You told me you loved me earlier that night."

"I still do! It was stupid. Okay? I was stupid. But my mistakes do not define me. I lost my mind. We were graduating and I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Damn right you didn't," with that she stomped off to get her car.

Once she got home she slammed the front door. The coffee table in the living room laid a yearbook. Jasmine's high school yearbook. There was a hot pink post-it note on top saying, "Throwback Thursday perhaps?"

Jasmine quickly opened the book scanning the pages. She remembered quite much of what was in it until she turned to page 52. It was titled: Class Couple. And there were pictures of Logan and Jasmine throughout events held during their high school experience. Her feelings came rushing in again. She quickly shut the book and grabbed her phone to text Logan: _I'm sorry. Can we please meet up again? I promise I wont storm off this time._

Hitting send she got an immediate response: _Sure. Later in the afternoon? Like 5 at the park sounds good?_

She replies saying great idea.

It was 4:30 and Jasmine walked out of her house to meet Logan at the nearby park. When she got there she saw Logan sitting on the bench.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied.

"Sorry I lashed out earlier. I had a lot of anger that was held in for so long."

"You had every right to be angry. I was a jerk."

"So what are you doing here?"

"To get you back. I know that whatever we had in high school was real and I screwed it up."

"Logan you know I can't. I'm married."

"And you're happy?"

"Very"

"Then you wont mind me doing this," with that he leaned it kissing Jasmine's lips. Jasmine held out for a second before giving in and kissing back. But then she gently pushed Logan's chest away signaling for Logan to stop. However Logan's presence was forever marked on Jasmine's lips.

"I can't," getting up and walking away leaving Logan a bit stunned.

 **Back at Bosworth residence**

Ellington came back home to find the yearbook he found for Jasmine tampered with. Curious, he flipped through the book but stopped at page 52.

Jasmine returned home to find Ellington in their room.

"So how was the coffee date with your ex-boyfriend?"

"My what?"

"Don't lie to me. Nothing happened my ass. You told me you guys weren't a thing. And what do I find?" showing her page 52 of the yearbook.

"Fine! You want to know the truth? The real truth?"

"Yes!"

"We dated in high school! We were childhood best friends since forever and we dated. On prom night, he slept with another girl and told me the next day. I never talked to him again. Until he showed up at our doorstep yesterday. Oh and by the way the coffee thing went pretty well I mean by the end we were yelling at each other. But guess you want to hear this too: he kissed me. Just before we went up again and we kissed but before you say any-"

"You kissed him?!" The neighbors could hear them, heck the whole block could.

"It was a mistake and he kissed me first. But I stopped him," she quickly added.

"But you kissed him before you stopped him," he argued, "I want a divorce and I want it now."

Jasmine's face was stern. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. A divorce. A separation of marriage.

The next day while Ellington left for work early in the morning, the door bell rang. She was still shaken by the drop of divorce Ellington gave the night before. They didn't even sleep in the same room, as Jasmine slept in the guest room. With her bed head, Jasmine opened the door to find Logan standing with a bouquet of flowers.

"Good morning, you look lovely," Logan greeted.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wearily.

"What? I can't show up at your door with a bouquet of flowers?"

"No, especially with what happened last night."

"Which was…?"

"Ellington asked for a divorce." Logan was wide eyed stunned. Of course, he was believed to be happy upon hearing this news but Jasmine was obviously upset over it.

"May I come in?" he asked. She ushered him in. Jasmine brought over two cups of coffee from the kitchen to the dining room table where Logan was sitting. He thanked her and proceeded to sip his coffee. "Why did he ask for a divorce?"

"You," Jasmine replied quietly. Logan raised his eyebrows. "I told him you and I were just friends in high school, which was a total lie. And he looked through the yearbook and found us as class couple. Something that might have also fueled his fire was that I told him you kissed me yesterday when we met up."

Logan listened intently and realized he was the reason for Jasmine's amassed problems. "I'm sorry," he stated and quickly walked out the door. His phone dropped while he walked away, leaving Jasmine to pick it up in the living room.

Jasmine was unsure to whether or not unlock his phone since it's certain that Logan will probably show up again the next day, heck maybe within a couple of hours. It turns out there was no pass code. Double tapping the home button, Jasmine found the photo application still open; she tapped the application and scrolled through his pictures. Some were selfies of him working out, a few were food, but as she scrolled to the older pictures she found photos of Logan and her, hanging out, candids, and pictures him kissing Jasmine on the cheek which were taken back from their high school days. She smiled. Those were the good old times. But the past was in the past. Both of them need to let it go.

The phone started to ring. Jasmine slid her finger from left to right of the screen to pick up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jasmine? It seems as if I forgot my phone at your house," Logan on the other line explained.

"Yeah, do you want to meet up at the coffee shop around 2:45?"

"Sounds good. See you later," and with that Logan hanged up.

 **3:00 PM**

"Hey," as the door swung open to Logan dashing through. He was fifteen minutes late but Jasmine didn't seem to mind. She had a lot to think about and well, stuck in that house was very much depressing. He sat down and Jasmine looked nonchalant. She slid his phone across the table.

"I'm going to make my marriage work with Ellington," she stated. Logan, internally, rolled his eyes. He knew Ellington was a safety net, and Jasmine didn't want to take the fall. He didn't want to make a scene like last time. But maybe there was something he could say to change her mind.

"I lost my mind back then, I swear if prom night didn't happen, we would be together this moment," he said biting his bottom lip.

"You left me alone. You waited six years to contact me. Six years too late. You lost me," she spoke softly.

"Please give me another chance," he whispered trying to get a hold of her hand.

"Well maybe I don't want to give you another one," she said as she ran out with tears in her eyes. Running as fast as her heels can carry she finally broke down crying on a bus bench. Hands covering her face, the tears kept rolling out of her tear ducts. She was conflicted. She loves Ellington but Logan.

 **Two weeks later**

Jasmine got up early to meet up with her mother for brunch. She was going to explain to her about the divorce. Her mother never really cared for Ellington, refusing to go through with their wedding a couple times. However, her mother's love and instinct told her to trust Jasmine's decision into holy matrimony with Ellington. But this time it is possible her mother will sneak in an "I told you so." in spite of recent revelations.

"Hello mother," Jasmine greeted as she took a seat across from her mother at Brunches Lunches. On the table served a high array of scones, crepes, bacon, eggs, sandwiches, etc.

"So how are you darling?" as she poured some tea in Jasmine's cup.

 _Might as well go say it_ , thought Jasmine. "Ellington wants a divorce."

The moment Jasmine said that gave Mrs. Kang a rush of happiness on the inside. Her outside expression was difficult to decode because she wanted to be supportive of her daughter. Her daughter became confused knowing her dislike towards Ellington.

"I'm so sorry honey. But may I ask why?" The genuinely concerned mother asked. It's not enough just to say they're getting a divorce but why? Infidelity? Uninterestedness? Just because?

"I lied. And apparently it became this whole big trust issue and then boom a divorce."

"Lied about what? I mean this must be a big lie if it caused this mess." Jasmine's mother wanted to get to the bottom of this. Growing up, her mother had divorced parents.

"I told him Logan and I were just friends in high school and nothing more and he found out we were class couple and dated."

A smile appeared on Jasmines mother's face. She always loved Logan Watson. The moment she met him she knew that he was the perfect guy for Jasmine. She was much more heart broken to hear they broke up after prom night than the two in the relationship. She hoped that those two would find their way back to each other and it seems as if it could be.

"Maybe it's for the best. Personally I've never like Ellington. Logan. Logan was the one that got away. What ever happened to him?" she paused, "Sweetie, forgiveness is key. We all made mistakes but we are better with it than without it. Finalize the divorce honey, you were never truly happy with Ellington and you know it."

"Mom! How could you?!" her raised voice got angry looks from other strangers in the restaurant.

"Darling, I am sorry if you don't see it, but obviously the rest of the world does. You and Logan were, and still are, perfect for each other. The divorce was obviously a sign. Take it as a gift. See where this goes."

"Mom, I truly love Ellington."

"If you say so," and with that the brunch ended. Her mother left a tip and had to leave to go to a business meeting at her office. Jasmine stayed back sipping the herbal tea, thinking about what her mother said. She didn't want to believe the divorce was happening and she also didn't want to believe she had unresolved feelings for Logan either.

The attic was always a barren place with nostalgia. Dusty picture frames, old notes, childhood toys and antiques were among those that were found in the Bosworth residence. Knowing eventually Jasmine would have to move out of the house after the divorce was finalized she was sorting her stuff into boxes. Better sooner than later. A shiny gold autograph book caught her eye amongst the junk. It was her high school autograph book. Flipping through the pages of messages from her best friends and so-called friends, reading each page, there was one that she was really fond of:

 _I want you for worse or for better, I would wait forever and ever -Logan Watson_

The message was written a week before they broken up. He promised to wait for her if things ever went awry. The past six years have been awry. They found their way back to each other and it would be upsetting if they didn't do anything about that. Downstairs, the doorbell rang.

An envelope slipped through the mail slit addressed to Jasmine Bosworth. She cringed at the name, knowing soon she would have to change it back because why would she continue to have the last name of a guy who had been nothing but a jerk for the past few weeks. She opened it up to find an invitation to a gala. The invite was from Logan Watson asking her to be his plus one at the event.

 **At the Gala**

Jasmine entered the Wasoski Theatre in a sweetheart neckline red dress with black pumps. Her hair was wavy. Showing her invitation she scanned the room for Logan. Unfortunately it was kind of hard to do so since much of the men were wearing tuxedos.

"Looking for me?" Jasmine heard a voice and spun around to see Logan Watson all spiffed up in a black tux with a bow tie. His slight grin made Jasmine blush.

"Thanks for the invite. It was very generous of you."

"No problem. Think of this as Prom 2.0," he explained. It was then that Jasmine realized this was a do over. Not sure how to react she went along. Logan guided her through the ballroom by gently touching her back.

The event was elegant. Amongst the socialization were business deals and fundraising. Logan's attendance was to get people to invest in his company which seemed to be doing well since several of his employees were surveying the crowd of people.

A slow waltz song came on.

"May I have this dance?" extending his hand out to Jasmine.

"Why not?" she questioned and accepted the offer. Her right hand on shoulder and his left hand on waist they glided across the ballroom swiftly with Logan leading.

"The divorce is going to be final tomorrow," she whispered. Deep inside Logan was giddy but all he could say was, "Oh."

As they drifted apart and came closer together, she whispered in his ear, "I want you for worse or for better."

Recognizing the spoken phrase he replied grinning, "I would wait forever and ever."

* * *

"And that, son, is how I got the girl," Logan stated to the dirty blond seven year old in his Toy Story pajamas.

"You mean mom, right dad? That's how you got mom," he reiterated.

Logan chuckled and nodded, "Yes, Noah. Now go to sleep. Good night." He gave his son a kiss on the forehead and got up to close the lights.

* * *

AHH **this is one of my LONGEST story ever! I have been holding this story for SO long you don't understand (probably been stored up in my computer for seven months). Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's been a while since I uploaded to the Jogan 1989 Collection. Let me know your thoughts via twitter/review/etc!**


End file.
